


The Golden Egg

by 0anon0



Series: Pine Fresh [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, F/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry reluctantly follows Cedric Diggory's advice, and goes to the prefects' bathroom to solve the mystery of the golden egg. But while there, he gets a bit... distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective creators. 
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

Harry crept down the deserted Hogwarts corridors, slipping between shards of moonlight as he climbed down to the fifth floor. He juggled the heavy golden egg and the Marauder's Map, as he approached the statue of Boris the Bewildered. Just as Cedric had said, when he mumbled the password to the fourth door along from the statue, it swung open. As candles slowly revealed the room, Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Whoa!" Harry exclaimed as he looked around the prefects' bathroom, the Invisibility Cloak slipping through his fingers.

Everything from the chandelier that lit up the room, to the large marble swimming pool-sized bath that took up half the room seemed opulent. Harry grabbed a towel, and placed it with his cloak, the egg and the Marauder's Map at the edge of the pool as he went to examine the taps surrounding the bath. Each tap seemed to discharge a different type of coloured, scented water, which often included bubbles. Very quickly, Harry filled the bath up with multicoloured, multi-scented, and bubbly water.

Harry looked around furtively, making sure he was alone in the bathroom, then slipped out of his clothes, and slid into the water. He swam a few laps of the bath, just to enjoy it while he could, then returned to where he left the egg. Unwilling to deal with the egg yet, Harry looked around the bathroom again.

Suddenly, Harry saw movement on the other side of the bath. He ducked under the water quickly, then realised that anyone in the room would have already seen him, if not his clothes. Harry resurfaced, ready to argue with whoever was in the room, hoping that it wasn't Filch or Snape. But there was no one there. Harry gave a low laugh as he realised that what he had seen was, in fact, just the mermaid in the large painting on the wall opposite him moving in her sleep. She snored loudly, and flipped herself over again.

Harry stared at her, transfixed. Lying on her back on the rock in the painting, the mermaid left little to Harry's imagination. She was naked from the waist up, and if Harry could ignore her fish tail, he could almost see her as a human female. The mermaid shifted for a third time, and her hair slipped off her moist body to expose her breasts. Harry's breath quickened. There was something about the mermaid that was alluring, more so than any other female he'd ever seen, except, maybe, for Cho. But, to Harry's regret, he had never seen her naked.

As he stared at the mermaid, Harry felt heat rush through his body, collecting at his groin. Harry reached down to grab his cock, and realised that it was hard. He blushed, and looked around furtively, but there was no one around.

Harry's eyes found their way back to the mermaid. While he had been distracted, she had woken up, and was staring around the room groggily. She caught sight of Harry, and winked. Harry flushed, sure she could see through the bubbles to his hard on, and brought more bubbles towards him. Her hand slipped down, rubbing unconsciously at an opening right where her human torso morphed into her fish tail. Harry guessed, with his limited knowledge of mermaid anatomy, that she was rubbing her pussy. He tried not to think of merpeople sex. It would probably turn him off. The mermaid winked at Harry again, then waved to something outside of the picture, to her right. Meanwhile, one of her fingers slipped inside her. Harry gripped his cock tighter, his eyes glued to the picture.

"She's such a show off", complained a familiar voice.

Harry nearly jumped out of the water in shock. He spun around, lurching halfway through the translucent ghost sitting on the edge of the bath next to him. Harry backed away quickly, and glared at the newcomer. She had glasses, dreadful acne, and her hair was in two pigtails on either side of her head.

"Myrtle!" Harry yelled, annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"I get bored with my bathroom", Moaning Myrtle replied, kicking her legs, and causing the water to ripple faintly, "so I go exploring. This is one of my favourite places."

She sighed, as if remembering a happy memory.

"I hope you weren't looking when I was changing", Harry said angrily.

"Don't worry", Myrtle replied. "I covered my eyes. I was hoping I would see the other boy. The Hufflepuff. He's so handsome."

Myrtle sighed again.

"You come here to watch the prefects?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Myrtle replied. "The boys make great eye candy. And I don't have anything else to do. You never visit anymore."

Myrtle pouted. Harry felt a surge of guilt. After he, Ron, and Hermione had used Myrtle's bathroom to brew Polyjuice Potion in their second year, he had never even thought of visiting the ghost.

"I'm so sorry", Harry said quickly. "I can't go into the girls' bathroom. People would stop me."

Myrtle seemed slightly mollified. She glanced up at the mermaid's painting, and scowled.

"Oh", she said. "She's got company."

Harry looked up at the painting. The mermaid had been joined by a merman. He was buff, with big and well-defined muscles. The mermaid and the merman were kissing. Her hand was gripping the merman's cock, and slowly stroking it up and down. The merman had two fingers inside the mermaid's pussy, pumping in and out at the same rhythm as the mermaid's stroking. Harry licked his dry lips nervously. He found the merpeople arousing, as long as he could ignore their fish parts, but having Moaning Myrtle sitting next to him put him off.

"Don't let me stop you doing what you want to do", Myrtle said, as if she had read Harry's mind. "I've seen it before."

Harry stared at her.

"You watch boys jerk off?" he asked. "I don't believe you."

"I can tell you all sorts of things about them", Myrtle said. "Oliver Wood uses his left hand to masturbate, and sometimes plays with his arsehole while he does. Cedric Diggory's penis curves to the right—"

"Enough!" Harry shouted, cutting Myrtle off. "I believe you. I'm just happy that you showed yourself to me, and didn't spy on me."

"Oh, I don't need to spy on you", Myrtle said. "If I want to, I could see you naked whenever I feel like it."

Without another comment, Myrtle slid fully into the bath. Too late, Harry tried to cover himself, but as he did, he felt something icy slide over his cock – Myrtle had passed her hand through his cock. But instead of making him softer, as cold normally did, Myrtle's hand sent a spark through Harry's engorged member.

"Ooh!" Myrtle exclaimed, surfacing. "Not bad at all. Not at big as Cedric Diggory's but a fair effort."

Harry took a step back, his back thudding against the side of the bath.

"What did you do that for?" he exclaimed.

"I don't get out a lot", Myrtle replied, mournfully, "and none of the other boys know I'm watching them. You're much more fun!"

Harry edged further away from Myrtle.

"I... um... have to go now", he said lamely.

"But you haven't figured out the secret of the egg yet!" Myrtle said, moving towards him.

"Um... It was just a false lead", Harry said quickly. "I should get back to the Common Room."

Harry started to climb out of the bath, but Myrtle swooped at him. As she passed through him, Harry felt electric impulses shoot through his body again. He fell back into the bath, his cock throbbing.

"I can help you", Myrtle whispered, her face inches away from Harry's. "But I want something in return."

He didn't want to do anything for Myrtle, but Harry desperately needed her help. He had had no leads in solving the riddle of the golden egg he had stolen from the Hungarian Horntail in the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry had jumped at Cedric's hint, because it was the only one he had.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, cautiously.

"As I told you before, I like watching the prefects here", Myrtle replied, grinning wolfishly as Harry gulped nervously. "Quidditch players too", she added with a wink at Harry, which did nothing to soothe his nerves. "Anyway, I've watched the boys for years, and sometimes had the courage to fool around with them, without their knowledge, of course. But I've never had a chance to play with one before while they've known I've been there. I just want you to be my test subject."

Harry stared at the ghost in shock.

"No!" he said, vehemently.

Myrtle turned away.

"Alright", she said sulkily. "Then I won't tell you what happened when Cedric was here last."

Myrtle turned back Harry, and gave him another predatory grin.

"Well, I can tell you about some things", she said. "After he was done with all the nonsense with the egg, he relaxed in the bath. She was awake then, too."

Both Harry and Myrtle turned to look at the painting of the mermaid. She was lying on her rock, moaning, as the merman pumped his cock in and out of her.

"He reached down, grabbed his cock, and began to stroke it, just like you were doing. I was watching underwater", Myrtle confided.

Harry did some hard thinking. He really needed help with the golden egg, and Cedric's clue had been quite vague. He sighed, knowing that this was his best chance.

"Fine", he said to Myrtle. "What did Cedric do?"

Myrtle dived back down into the bath in glee, and swam around, before shooting out of the water in front of Harry.

"Later", she said, and submerged again.

Harry looked into the water, but couldn't see Myrtle. Ghosts weren't the easiest creatures to see at the best of times, but in water, they were nearly invisible. Only when he felt a cold jolt pass through his cock did Harry see Myrtle's faint outline in the water. She was trying to grip his cock in her hand, but, being incorporeal, wasn't succeeding. However, each time Myrtle's hand passed through Harry's cock, it would jerk as a fresh wave of pleasure ran through the Gryffindor. This seemed to embolden Myrtle, so she would just try even harder.

Harry gripped the edge of the bath until his knuckles went white. He desperately wanted to reach down and jerk himself off, be he also knew that Myrtle wouldn't help him if he did. Infuriatingly, while the electric currents Myrtle causes with her touches made Harry even harder, they weren't enough to get him off. And to cap it all off, the mermaid in the painting was still getting fucked, and Harry struggled to tear his eyes away. Every now and then, the mermaid would look up, and give Harry a smile or a wink, which turned him on even more.

Under the water, Myrtle had progressed from trying to give Harry a handjob, to trying to give him a blowjob. While she had no better luck in taking Harry's cock into her mouth than she had with holding his cock in her hands – Harry would accidentally poke her through the nose with his cock – the feeling of Myrtle's mouth was different. While each fleeting touch with her hand send an electric shock through Harry's cock, her mouth felt like static – a constant level of pleasure on his cock, a bit like pins and needles.

Finally, after Myrtle had been 'playing' with him for over ten minutes, Harry shuddered, and moaned loudly. His cock shot jets of cum into the water, and through Myrtle. Myrtle surfaced, her face glowing happily, as Harry breathed hard, recovering from his orgasm.

"That was great!" she said.

Myrtle zoomed around the prefects bathroom, until Harry called her back.

"You promised to tell me how Cedric solved the mystery of the egg", he reminded her.

Myrtle stuck her tongue out at him belfry answering.

"He put the egg in the water, and listened to it there", she said.

Then, before Harry could ask her more questions, Myrtle zoomed into one of the taps, and out of sight.

"So much for your help", Harry muttered to himself.

He grabbed the egg from where he had left it, and opened it. Immediately, the horrible screaming started up again. Harry shoved it under the water, but not before the mermaid and her partner had fallen off the rock in the painting in shock. Taking a deep breath, Harry plunged under the water. Ethereal voices spoke to him from the egg.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound,_  
_We cannot sing above the ground,_  
_And while you're searching, ponder this;_  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_  
_An hour long you'll have to look,_  
_And recover what we took,_  
_But past an hour — the prospect's black,_  
_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._ "

"What does that mean?" Harry asked himself.

Even if he had even more riddles to solve, at least Harry now had some idea of what the Second Task was about. Sighing, Harry got out of the bath to dry and get dressed.


End file.
